The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A common problem with power tools, particularly portable power tools of the mid-handle configuration having a “jam-pot” construction, concerns the ability with which a power tool so constructed may be assembled. Typically, power tools having a jam-pot construction may be assembled in a process wherein the subcomponents which form the wiring are initially installed into a first jam-pot opening and thereafter, the subcomponents may be fed out through a second jam-pot opening.
An often and time-consuming operation in this process concerns the connection of the wires from a power source such as a cord or a battery pack to the trigger switch and motor assembly. In a mid-handle tool, the connection of these wires can require that the tool be reoriented multiple times. The assembly operation may be such that the wires are routed through narrow openings in the housing to later be connected to the field and brushes. The tool may need to be reoriented to make these connections. Additionally, lead wires may be prone to being trapped or pinched between the housing components during the assembly process.
In addition, portable power tools of the mid-handle configuration having a “jam-pot” construction are generally complex to mold. For example, the jam-pot is typically molded with at least a portion of the handle attached thereto. This typically requires the use of multiple additional components such as a housing end cap and a separate handle housing portion.